


LOVE AND OTHER DISASTERS

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Adam is the cheeky sassy boyfriend, M/M, Sydney is Adam's friend, Theo is the defenseless Bambi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Adam and Theo have to attend a music award event and the afterparty but, to avoid that the rumors about them get worse, their manager suggests them to show up again with fake girlfriends.While Adam has a longtime friend who pretends to be his girlfriend, Theo has to bear a model that Matt had found for him; unfortunately things get quickly out of control during the party and Theo needs his friends to help him.





	1. SOME KIND OF HEAVEN

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I am back with a new story. I've introduced a new character, just to write something different, but don't worry, the story is always about Adam and Theo being in love as usual hehehehe.  
> I hope you're gonna like it. :D  
> Sorry for any mistake!

"You are, you are, you are the beautiful one; you are, you are, you are the beautiful one. You are, you are, you are the beautiful one; you are, you are, you are the beautiful one."

"Theo...why don't you go back to sleep," Adam said in a very sleepy voice while trying to open his eyes. Theo was literally lying on him since almost five minutes, singing and kissing him all over his the face, trying to get him awake.

Theo smiled happily when he reached the goal to see his favorite pair of blue eyes looking at him, and he couldn't hold back his enthusiasm.

"Fuck! You're so fucking beautiful from up here; do you know it? Like a fucking masterpiece," Theo explained before kissing Adam's lips.

"Thanks, Theo," Adam mumbled. "And seriously, I cannot understand how is possible that you sound poetic using the f-word multiple times while complimenting me," Adam added with a little chuckle.

"Innate talent."

"Definitely. Anyway, you're pretty beautiful too from down here," Adam replied before stifling a yawn.

"Pretty beautiful?"

"Very very beautiful" Adam said correcting himself given the fact that Theo was looking at him a little disappointed.

"Better," Theo replied with a grin and placed a kiss on Adam's lips.

"Perfect; now why don't we go back to sleep?"

"You seem pretty awake to me," Theo replied with a grin. They were sleeping naked so Theo was pretty sure that he wasn't misunderstanding things.

”That’s not a sign that I am completely awake, you should know it...not that I am complaining but..." Adam said still slurring his words. 

“Then shut up.”

"Are you gonna be like that also in thirty years? A damn tease that never let me sleep enough?"

"It's a promise. Or a threat; you decide," Theo replied and then, he stopped talking and ground his hips against Adam's.

"Theo...”

"Yes, that’s my name.”

Adam knew that it was useless resist to Theo but, at this point, he didn’t even want to. His hands landed on Theo, smacking his buttocks first and pressing him down against his body a second later, providing more friction between their cocks and their bellies; Theo smiled in the kiss and let one of his hand slide in between their bellies rubbing their cocks together, the close contact causing to both moaning.

Adam's hands kept helping Theo in the process because he couldn't deny that he was definitely awake now; even if he was a sleepyhead that avoided waking up before midday every time they were at home after a tour, he didn't mind getting awake earlier like that from time to time.

"I love you," Adam murmured out of breath locking eyes with Theo and then he came, making Theo smile for being the reason of that satisfied and happy face. Theo felt his boyfriend's warm release hitting their bellies and he murmured a quiet _I love you_ as he followed him, completing the mess in between their bodies.

Theo stood motionless above on Adam, too lazy to move away, knowing that Adam's muscled body didn't have problems to bear his weigh and sighed contentedly before speaking.

"Adam..."

"What?" Adam murmured caressing Theo's hair.

"I love you. Just in case you had not heard it a few seconds before."

"I got it, and it's music to my ears every time you tell me that with such a muffled voice while you're coming ...it's the icing on the cake," Adam said with a chuckle, taking Theo's head between his hands and kissing him.

"I am the luckiest man on Earth," Adam went on, flashing Theo a happy smile and Theo felt as if nothing else in the world could make him feel happier than he was. Well, to be honest he would be happier if they could avoid hiding their relationship but he couldn't complain at all; their bandmates, close friends and families knew everything but there were times when he felt the urge to shout it out loud and let the whole world know the truth.

"And I am the luckiest man in the universe," Theo said placing a kiss on Adam's nose and decided to roll away and clean their sticky bodies. When he was done, he lay on his back and took Adam in his arms, because he knew his beloved boyfriend enough to know that was ready to fall asleep within minutes. Theo caressed Adam's back with his hand and then he ran his fingers through the short hair while placing small kisses on his forehead. He could feel Adam's breath becoming regular and his little sighs were the sign that he was about to fall asleep in a few seconds; he smiled and he closed his eyes, letting his mind wander, waiting for the sleepyhead to wake up.

Sadly, his mind wandered in a direction that wasn't very pleasant. They had to attend an event tomorrow so they needed to show up next to two women and he wasn't lucky as Adam was. His boyfriend could count on his longtime friend Sydney while he, on the contrary, had to bear the company of some annoying model that Matt invited to accompany him.

Rumors about him and Adam being more than band mates and friends, had popped up all of a sudden, without them doing anything specific to make the rumors start. Matt had told them not to worry and simply suggested them not to show up alone for some time and see how things evolved. Nonetheless, after six months, they still didn't know how to handle the _thorny issue_. At the moment, it didn't seem that things had changed a lot; rumors had not slowly disappeared as they had expected and even if they had not increased, they were still in the air and Theo thought that maybe it was a sign that it was time to go out of the closet, even if he was perfectly aware of the fact that it was easier to say it than face it. He involuntarily tightened his arms around Adam at the thought, squeezing him, feeling scared and excited at the same time by the possibility that something like that could really happen and the gesture bothered Adam, making him groan.

"No need to hold me tight like that; I am not a Bambi who falls from the bed," Adam said with a sleepy voice and Theo couldn't help but slapping him, kissing him immediately after.

"Can't you just let me sleep for another thirty minutes? I worked till three in the morning and I am tired," Adam mumbled, snuggling up to Theo and letting out a heavy sigh.

"You weren't the only one up working on music at three in the morning; I was there too."

"But I am two years older than you."

"Oh yes, you're a grandpa. Go back to sleep," Theo said and he resumed his cuddling so Adam could drift into sleep again.

Unfortunately, the trip to dreamland was interrupted almost immediately by Adam's phone ringing. Adam mumbled a - _don't answer_ \- and Theo was ready to ignore the call but then, it suddenly came to his mind that it could be Sydney so he reached out to pick the phone, and when he saw Sydney's name on display, he answered the call, putting the speaker on.

"Hi Syd," Theo said followed by a sleepy Adam a second later.

"Hi my dear friends! How are you?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"Pretty fine, thanks" Theo answered in a happy tone and Adam's answer arrived a second later.

"Pretty tired, thank you," he said almost moaning while snuggling into Theo's body and Sydney frowned.

"Tired because you worked till late or tired because..."

"You know that we're both too lazy to fuck in the morning," Adam said nonchalantly, earning an elbow in the ribs from Theo.

"Idiot!" Theo said in a low voice, feeling pretty embarrassed, and Adam couldn't help but think that it was always a pleasure to look at Theo like that so he decided to go on embarrassing him. "Anyway, even if we're too lazy to fuck in the morning, we are pretty creative in reaching the target and let fireworks happen, aren't we, Theo?" Adam added, and Theo shot him a look that should be menacing but, to Adam's eyes, it was rather the opposite.

"Adam, stop embarrassing Theo; you can give me the details when we talk alone," she said, being friend with Theo enough to know that she was allowed to behave like that. "Anyway, since you're done and therefore I haven't interrupt anything, maybe you want to know why I called. It's because of the gala and the after party...isn't that thing tomorrow night?"

"Yes, unfortunately it is," Theo said, not feeling enthusiastic.

"Are you sure you have to go? To be honest, the idea of wearing a fancy dress and heels doesn't appeal me a lot," Sydney explained, not hiding the lack of enthusiasm at the thought of attending the event.

"Yes, we have to be there even if we are not going to receive any prize; but hey, think about the fact that we're gonna spend a funny night together!" Adam said trying to cheer up both Theo and Sydney.

"Okay, okay...but...as it's not one of those big events, are you sure I can't wear my jeans and sneakers? Jeans and boots? Trousers and boots? Think about it, please" Sydney asked in a serious tone, hoping in the miracle of hearing a positive answer coming from their mouths.

"Don't say it even as a joke, Syd! I can't let my boyfriend be seen or even worse photographed with you dressed like that! I am sorry but you need a proper dress and heels," Theo hurried to say and Sydney couldn't help but laugh at Theo's reaction, envisioning Theo's disgusted face at the idea of her showing up dressed like that next to Adam.

"I knew it but, you know, I decided it was worth trying. Can I use any of the previous dresses you bought or do we need to go shopping?" Sydney asked, not sounding very enthusiastic also at the idea of entering in a shop and try dresses for hours. It wasn't her favorite way to enjoy the day but she was ready to bear the torture for someone that was her best friend since forever.

"Well, I think we can go shopping and spend the whole day together. Brunch, shopping and dinner together. Are you in?" Adam asked, and Theo nodded in agreement.

"Wow, guys, it's been weeks since I've had such a busy day," she replied with a mix of sadness and sarcasm in her voice. Things were not going great since a while; he had broken up with the love of his life because he wanted her to leave her job and follow him and his band around the world being nothing else but "Danny's girlfriend". The job she loved and that she didn't want to leave was not giving her lots of satisfaction so her enthusiasm for life was at its lowest.

"Sorry hon; we have neglected you a little in the past weeks but we were in a pretty creative moment and we barely left home," Adam said sincerely sorry. He felt also a bit guilty for his behavior; she was not going through a great moment of her life and he should have been more present given the fact that he was her best friend.

"Hey, it's not that you're my baby-sitters. I know you have a life. Not like me...oh God, I did it again. I am pathetic," Sydney sighed. She was trying to feel positive and happy but it was harder than she had imagined and maybe this time Adam would better find someone else to accompany him.

"You're not pathetic, honey. I know things are not going that great and we appreciate your help. Tomorrow is gonna be funny and today we're gonna make you spend a wonderful day!" Theo chipped in with his usual enthusiasm and Sydney couldn't help but smile because Theo's optimism was always contagious and she decided that she didn't have to let misery take over her, especially when there were two men like Adam and Theo around offering help.

"Thanks guys, I love you and I thank you in advance for today and tomorrow and Adam... if you're really intentioned to make me wear high heels, it's better that you know that you have to buy me a new pair of Adidas to balance things," she said with a really happy tone of voice and both Adam and Theo were shaking their heads at the fact that they could imagine the happy look on her face at the idea of wearing a new pair of sneakers.

"You're hopeless."

"I am a very low-cost girlfriend and a pair of Adidas wouldn't affect your bank account while they will really help me to smile while I am wearing heels tomorrow," she went on seriously, in case one of them was about to say something about the necessity of a new pair of sneakers.

"Well, that's true. You are a very low-cost girlfriend in comparison to Theo," Adam said, looking at the singer who was rolling his eyes upward.

"Well, I don't think you should complain about your high-maintenance boyfriend," Theo said throwing away the sheets and giving Adam a glimpse of his naked body. "I worth every single penny you spend for me," Theo went on and Adam grinned before he covered Theo's naked body with the sheets, and after a moment of silence when he had shut up Theo's attempt to say something else with a pretty long kiss, he went back talking to Sydney.

"Sorry, Syd but you know that he's not just a high maintenance boyfriend... he's also an idiot," Adam said and Sydney could imagine Theo reminding Adam a couple of reasons why they were together.

"Anyway...are you sure you don't want me to buy something else than another pair of Adidas to make you bear the torture better? You already have a nice collection at home and I really need to thank you for accompanying me again," Adam went on sincerely grateful, knowing that she hated to attend such events and parties.

"I am afraid that the only thing I really want is not purchasable," she said, immediately repenting for her words because she didn't want to ruin the cheerful atmosphere with her deep misery. "I am sorry guys, I really don't... I am trying to be positive and all the rest but...are you sure you can't find someone else to accompany you, Adam? I am afraid I won't be-"

"Honey, I know it's difficult to forget that the man exists, but please, let's do it at least for the next two days. Now put a smile on your face, take a shower and let's meet in an hour for an amazing day. Can you do it for us?" Adam asked sweetly.

"Of course," she replied and even if Adam and Theo couldn't see her, they knew that the smile was back on her face.

"I am gonna focus on the fact that tomorrow I am gonna have a date with a beautiful, charming, precious, blue-eyed, sexy man," Sydney said, obviously teasing Theo.

"Yes honey, but only for a few hours because the man is mine," Theo answered with a bitchy tone.

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself, Theo" Sydney replied in the same bitchy tone.

"Are you challenging me?"

Adam laughed listening at the two dorks making fun of each other and it was always really entertaining when they were like that because they always ended up being pretty funny and, right now, it made him happy to know that Sydney was still able to be the usual idiot she was.

"Wow, I like the two of you fighting for me. What about doing it in the mud?" Adam asked, and he looked at Theo with a smirk on his face.

"Do not challenge me, Anderson. You know that I am going to win," Sydney hurried to say from the other side of the phone.

"Don't be so sure, honey" Theo replied in a loud voice as Adam was already laughing pretty hard.

"Theo, my dear, you fall on the ground doing the most normal things... how can you think to stay on your feet fighting against me in the mud! You're such a Bambi!" Sydney said, doing her best to hold back the laughs and sound serious.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I dare you."

"Better you don't, Bambi" Adam intervened.

"Why do you think that I have no chances except losing?" Theo asked looking at Adam pretty annoyed.

"Because she practiced martial arts as a pro and you never did; and she's right when she says that you fall on the ground even doing the most normal things so you would end up with a broken leg or arm in less than five minutes," Adam said in a serious tone even if his eyes were kinda laughing.

"Very funny," Theo said and punched Adam on the side.

"Do you know who Matt has found to accompany you?" Sydney asked, changing subject because they had already make fun of Theo too much, at least for the moment.

"She's a model, Tanya...something. I hope she is not boring like the previous one," Theo said, feeling already irritated at the thought of another horrible night.

"Well, but boring is much better than crazy. Do you remember the blond girl we met at the radio station?" Adam asked and he couldn't help but laughing at the memory of that night.

"Oh my God, do not remember me that psycho," Theo said, shaking his head as to get rid of the memory of that night. Matt wasn't that good in picking the perfect company for them but the only time Theo had decided to do it by himself, it had ended up pretty badly.

"Yes, Theo, a boring one is better," Sydney agreed and Adam took Theo in his arms and kissed him to cheer him up a bit.

"Okay guys, I take a shower. See you in...fifty minutes. Bye."

"See you later, hon" came from both men and Theo settled in Adam's arms looking for some comfort.

 

"Why can't I have a fake girlfriend like Sydney? If for some reason you stop being friend with her and you kinda split up, can you let me go out with her?"

"We won't split up, Theo! I know her since we were kids and our friendship survived after falling in love for the same guy two times when we were teens, survived her traveling the world attending championships during the last year of high-school and survived also when I met you and I became a famous musician so I doubt that we are going to fight and stop being friends after so many years," Adam said with a chuckle. "And in any case, you could never show up with her because you are supposed to be my best friend besides being my band mate...what people would think about you? It would be very inappropriate, almost scandalous," Adam added in a dramatic tone and then he kissed Theo on his nose, not able to suppress a laugh.

"Better that you cancel that stupid smile from your face because, sooner or later, she will find someone and she won't be your fake girlfriend anymore and you're gonna suffer in hell like me!" Theo said rolling away from Adam's arms.

"Well, in that case I would be so happy for her that I would put up with every stupid girl that Matt will find for me."

"Or maybe...maybe it's time we think about what we want to do...I mean.... these rumors about us... after all, they are true and even before those rumors started, people suspected something."

"Yes, there are pretty embarrassing pictures of you staring at me with heart shaped eyes," Adam said with a chuckle.

"Oh really? Do you wanna talk about that interview? The one where you were almost sitting on my lap even if the couch was big enough for six persons?" Theo said with a questioning look, reminding Adam of that video that was still very appreciated on YouTube.

"It was cold as fuck in that studio, Theo! I had a fever and you forced me to come with you even if I am barely questioned during interviews!"

"Yes it was fucking cold in that studio but the only fever you had was the _Hutchcraft's fever_ ," Theo said pinning Adam on the mattress and kissing him.

"I hate you every time you say that; I was really ill that day!"

"Not enough to prevent you from fuck me when we were back to the hotel, if I remember it correctly," Theo said with a mischievous look before he kissed Adam.

"Sorry if I was young, always horny and you were a damn tease," Adam said rolling Theo on his back and now it was his turn to kiss him.

"Two out of three are still true, grandpa" Theo said getting ready to be punished and, a second later, Adam was holding Theo face down on the mattress and tickling his sides mercilessly. Theo began to laugh and wriggle in the attempt to escape Adam's hands but he couldn't do anything to avoid the torture. Theo started pleading and having problems breathing so Adam losened his grip a bit. He noticed that Theo was tired to the point of no resisting him and since it wasn't funny anymore, Adam decided to leave him alone. They both lay on their back, Theo recovering and Adam simply enjoying listening to Theo breathing heavily, the man still laughing from time to time, as if he had laughed so much that couldn't stop doing at all.

"Hey, are you okay?" Adam asked and Theo rolled next to him.

"My cheeks hurts and I suddenly remembered I have abs hidden somewhere," Theo said with a chuckle and Adam couldn't help but laugh and kiss him.

"Adam...I really think we should talk to Matt about that thing. I mean...who cares what we like to do in our private life; if someone thinks that what we do in our bedroom is more important of what we do on stage...well, this someone can go and...follow someone else, if we want to say it politely. And anyway, there will be new people following us after our coming out so Matt has not to get worried," Theo said, hoping that Adam would consider the option seriously.

"Matt is just trying to protect us from the idiots that will be ready to hurt us with their stupid comments and I appreciate he cares for us but I understand your point of view so if tomorrow we have to handle another psychopath, we can seriously consider the idea of talking to Matt," Adam said kissing his boyfriend tenderly on the forehead, placing a strand of hair away from his face.

"Thanks, Adam. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Adam said and a wicked smile appeared on Theo's face as he rolled Adam gently on his back, kissing him passionately, leaving his lips only to move down to his neck.

"Theo..."

"Theo...stop it!"

"I know you like it so...shut up."

"Of course I like it but... get off me, please. We have to meet Sydney in fourty minutes and we need to shower now," Adam said, even if he didn't sound very convincing while saying the words.

"Okay, okay," Theo said unwillingly, rolling away from his boyfriend's warm body and a few seconds later, they were both in the shower, after Theo had promised Adam to keep his hands off him and take care only of his own body.

"I know that Danny is back in the UK so maybe he's gonna be there tomorrow; better we decide what to do in case he tries to-"

"Don't worry, Adam" Theo said cutting Adam's words. "I don't think he's gonna show up knowing that she's with us and if he does, I am gonna speak with him. I know how to handle him so don't worry."

"Thanks, because the only way I can handle him lately, is just punching him right on the face," Adam said pretty angrily. He felt somehow responsible for the situation because Sydney was his best friend and he had been the one who had introduced her to Danny, sure that they would be a nice pair.

"Honey, I have no doubts that you have the gut to do that but I don't know if you have a chance with an Irish guy with years of experience in pub brawls," Theo said with a chuckle and then he began to wash away the lather from his own body, with Adam telling him to fuck off.

*

After brunch, they spent the whole afternoon doing shopping and, as expected, Sydney's interest had awakened only when they had crossed the threshold of the Adidas' store. She had worn beautiful dresses and shoes in the previous shops but her face only lit when she put a new pair of running shoes at her feet but well, she was lovely also for that. They decided to bring Sydney to their place and they made her listen to some of their new stuff before having dinner at their favorite restaurant and after then, they brought Sydney back home, arranging the details to meet the following day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be funny; can't wait for you to read it.  
> <3


	2. NOTHING WILL BE BIGGER THAN US

"You're so gorgeous, Theo" Adam said as he saw Theo's reflection in the mirror. He was finishing combing his beard and Theo was walking around a little nervously.

"Thanks! You're gorgeous too," Theo replied and he approached Adam, hugging Adam from behind and resting his sad face on his shoulder. "Tell me it's gonna be fun, please."

"It's gonna be fun. And if it's not, I promise it's gonna be fun when we'll be back home," Adam replied with a smirk and Theo couldn't help but smile. "Good boy; you're even more gorgeous when you smile," Adam said as he turned to face Theo; he put an arm around his waist, and then, he pulled him close for a passionate kiss.

"Don't let me alone with her unless I tell you I am okay with that," Theo said and he nestled against Adam who hugged him and cuddled him a little; his hands caressed his back, his lips placed little kisses on his temple and Theo felt immediately better.

"Your Prince Charming and his personal Ronin will always be around, ready to save you," Adam said with a chuckle and Theo sighed as he didn't want to part and leave Adam’s embrace.

"I can't wait to be back home."

"Hey, you just have to resist a couple of hours; we're not staying at the party too long."

*

At seven o'clock Theo was on a taxi alone, telling himself that it was going to be a nice evening while Adam was on another one, heading to Sydney's house. 

"Hi beautiful," Adam said as Sydney opened the door.

"Hi, Adam! Give me two minutes and I am ready."

Sydney hurried to the bedroom to take the shoes and the little bag she needed to bring with her and a few seconds later she yelled Adam to reach her.

"Adam, can you help me with this necklace, please?" She lifted her hair up and while Adam put the necklace on her, he couldn't help but notice that there was still a picture of her and Danny on the nightstand and another on the drawer.

"I know what you are thinking about and you are right, I know it. But I am not ready yet to stop loving him...or maybe I cannot stop loving him because he's th-."

Adam hushed her before it was too late; he could already feel her voice trembling and he couldn’t stand seeing her like that. She had always been a happy, positive and optimistic girl and lately he barely recognized her because of her misery. He hugged her, without saying a word and then, he placed a kiss on the top of her head before pulling away and showing her a beautiful smile..

"You’re stunning."

Sydney appreciated the gesture; Adam hadn't given her a lecture about how was possible to move on with pictures of Danny in the bedroom and the warm hug had pushed the misery away, making her feeling better, knowing that he understood her struggle even if he kinda hated Danny lately. She put the shoes on, took the little bag where she had stuffed his phone and other few things, and they headed to the door.

*

Adam helped Sydney to get off the taxi and they parted almost immediately when they entered the venue; he reached Theo for some pictures and quick interviews and they reunited when Matt brought them to their seats and introduced Tanya-something to them.

*

After the main event finished, they moved to the party, the three of them feeling pretty relaxed. Tanya-something looked quite a normal girl and Sydney had chit chatted a bit with her while Adam and Theo were greeting people and taking a few more pictures.

Sydney had obviously noticed that the woman couldn't keep her eyes off Theo but well, that was not a surprise. Besides being handsome and funny, Theo was a singer and that was always something appealing for a woman, especially for someone like her. She was one of those girls that thanks to her look, had the chance to move to England with the dream of becoming a famous model and change her life for good. Tonight it was the first time since she was in the UK that she had just to wear a dress as testimonial for a famous brand and enjoy a party next to a gorgeous musician instead of walking all day long on a catwalk and, therefore, Sydney could see the excitement in her eyes. Nonetheless, she looked harmless and Sydney felt pretty sure that the night would pass without any incident, with Tanya-something simply enjoying feeling _someone_ for a couple of hours and making Theo spend a nice night.

After the four of them reunited again, they chatted for a while, just to make Theo comfortable with the girl and decide if he had no problems being alone with her. Everything seemed fine so, at some point, Adam and Sydney left Theo and Tanya-something alone. They searched for a quiet place, away from the chaos and the loud music, and Sydney was extremely happy when she spotted an empty sofa that seemed to be there waiting for them.

"Okay, wait me there. I go and take something to drink," Adam said and Sidney nodded before letting herself fall on the couch with a sigh of satisfaction. She no longer wanted to stand on heels, at least for the next hour, and she was wondering why they couldn't host such parties at the beach, barefoot.

 

"Don't you think that she's staring at Theo too much? Adam said shaking her out of her daydream of being at the beach; he handed her the drink and looked at her straight in the eyes waiting for an honest answer.

"Come on Adam, you should be used at this. Every time you're on stage there are thousands of girls drooling over him!"

"Yes but it's not the same thing. And a second ago I spotted her taking him by the arm and strutting around as if they were really a couple," he said rather annoyed.

"Theo has eyes for you only and I don't even think that you should consider him bisex anymore. And it's so beautiful to see how you're still jealous and in love after thirteen years; you're both so lucky," she said and Adam held back the words that were ready to escape his mouth because it wasn't the case to remind her that he had met his soulmate and they loved each other as it was the first day. He decided that a smile and a quick hug were a best option and he hoped that Sydney's mood wouldn't get worse.

"It's time for a toast," she said all of a sudden, not intentioned to grow sad because of her broken heart, determined to avoid exhausting Adam more than she had already done in the past months. She put a smile on her face, changed subject, and in a few minutes they were talking enjoying each other's company as usual.

 

Theo was on the dance floor with Tanya-something who, at some point, had stopped to look and behave like a pretty, innocent girl. She had begun to search too much contact, showing too much interest in something more than simply enjoying a party and, at some point, she had suggested Theo to leave and go to his place in order to get to know each other better. Theo had felt it coming and, therefore, he had managed to react nonchalantly; first, he had told her that he had promised to his manager to stay for another couple of hours and then, he pushed her away to show her what a great dancer he was. He let himself go to the rhythm of the music, dancing alone in front of her, and after some time, he moved close to her again, took her hand, and made her spin one, two, three times in a row, hoping she would lose her balance and fall on the floor, possibly breaking an ankle or a leg

 

Sydney and Adam were having fun watching the improbable dance moves of some drunk people and, at some point, they spotted Theo coming toward them, Tanya-something following him, and they knew Theo enough to know that there was _problem_ written all over his face.

"Here you are!" Theo said in a cheerful tone to avoid that Tanya-something behind him could suspect anything, but he wasn't able to hide the terror in his eyes when he looked at his friends sat on the couch.

"Adam, I was almost forgetting to tell you that we have to go to the British Museum on Sunday!" Theo said, and Adam and Sydney didn't looked surprised to hear the words while Tanya-something, instead, frowned. She obviously didn't understand why the heck Theo had stopped dancing with her to reach his band mate and tell him that they had to go to a museum; it looked nonsensical but she knew that rock stars were crazy and honestly, she didn't mind if Theo would be busy on Sunday because she had to work the whole day. While Tanya-something was busy making her plans with Theo, probably forgetting that they weren't supposed to go out together after this night, Adam and Sydney caught immediately Theo's plead to be rescued. During the past months, when Matt had suggested them to show up with girls from time to time, Adam and Theo had established a code in case that they hated the girl assigned. British Museum it meant _let's leave as soon as possible_ and the days of the week indicated different scenarios; Sunday was the worst situation possible and meant _she wants to get laid_.

"Okay, Okay; Sunday I will come with you to the British Museum, Theo, but now you have to do me a favor and bring Sydney on the dancefloor because you know how much I hate dancing and she's complaining for half an hour," Adam said feigning to be irritated by Sydney.

"That would be great!" Sydney exclaimed and she immediately got up from the couch even if she was cursing internally. "I really cannot understand how he can consider funny being at a party and sitting on the couch all the time," she explained looking at Tanya-something searching for approval and then, she caught Theo's hand.

"Hey, do you have to do this every fucking time? I don't remember we've met on the dance floor, honey, and I told you that I hated dancing during our first date so, please, stop complaining," Adam said, doing his best to sound pretty harsh. "You are really annoying, Syd, do you know it?"

"And you are a grandpa," she replied in the same tone, her hands on her hips, her eyes holding Adam's gaze in defiance.

"Hey calm down, buddies; let's go dancing," Theo said, pretending to diffuse the tension. Adam murmured something unintelligible and Sydney rolled her eyes and then, she turned toward Tanya-something again.

"I hope you don't mind, Tanya. I promise I am gonna keep Theo busy only for a couple of songs," Sydney added and Tanya-something nodded, even if she had a murderous look in her eyes. Theo took Sydney's hand again and dragged her toward the dance floor with a big smile on his face.

"Theo, I hope it is really a hopeless situation because my feet are screaming and I really don't know how I can dance with you. What if I get rid of the shoes? Nobody will notice it and I trust your dancing abilities after all the lessons you took for the videos," Sydney said with a pleading look.

"I am sure I am not gonna step on your feet but you can't get rid of the shoes, honey! And don't worry, they are all half-drunk; nobody will notice your weird dance."

"Okay, okay I won't embarrass you. But is she really that bad? She looked pretty normal one hour ago!"

"She wants to fuck and it's not only that; she keeps saying she loves England and English men and that she wants to settle down and never go back to her country. I tried to make myself boring, unpleasant and also a little bitchy but she is not giving up. She's one of those women that... you know what I mean..."

"Yes, don't worry. Now we're gonna get rid of that bitch."

"Yes, that stupid bitch doesn't know what she put herself into," Theo underlined and they both burst onto a laugh.

"Well, truth is that you are too handsome tonight Mr. Hutchcraft," Sydney said as she put both her hands on the lapels of Theo's jacked, pulling him close until their foreheads touched because Tanya-something had decided to check on them.

"Are you trying to get into my pants too?" He said and then, he moved his mouth close to Sydney's ear, feigning to tell her something just to piss Tanya-something off. After that, Sydney hid her face in the crook of Theo's neck, pretending to feel embarrassed for what Theo had just told her and Theo put a finger under her chin to make her lift her face up and look at him. He raised his brows and gave her a mischievous smile and then, he placed a kiss on Sydney's cheek, making Tanya-something wonder what the hell was going on between them. Sydney kept playing her role and smiled shyly, slapping Theo on the arm and she couldn't help but compliment him for his acting, telling him that he was a natural talent, and as soon as Tanya-something was nowhere to be seen, they begun to discuss the plan.

"Okay, the best thing is that you pretend to feel sick," Sydney said trying her best not to fall on the floor given the fact that Theo was enjoying a lot showing his dancing skills; at some point, Sydney felt the disaster coming but Theo managed to save her.

"Gotch ya,"

"Jesus Christ, Theo!"

"You could use some lessons, you know? You're worse than Adam, which is almost impossible."

"Well, I am far away from saying that I have dancing skills but I don't think Adam had ever danced with you wearing heels!"

"Yes, true. You're both bad dancers. And I am better than you on heels," Theo said with a chuckle and Sydney rolled her eyes as Theo was still reminding her how he had won that bet of showing everyone that he could walk, dance and run with no incidents during the shooting of that video as well as during the practice at home.

"Okay Mr. Nureyev, go and share your talent about wearing heels with Tanya-something so maybe she understands that you're not straight. She's staring at us again."

"Oh shit, we need to hurry up with the plan. What about the vodka challenge?" Theo proposed raising his eyebrows and confiding in a positive answer.

"Yes, I think it's perfect."

Tanya-something reached Adam and sat on the couch next to him, not sure if she had to tell him what she had seen or if it was better questioning Adam in order to get more info about Theo and reach the goal she had set for the night. Adam felt her eyes on him and as he hated when people was staring at him like that, he turned to her and spoke.

"Do you need something?"

"Your girlfriend and Theo...they are acting weirdly; are you sure that we can leave them alone?"

"They usually do worse things together than dancing in front of people at a party so calm down and let her have fun with him for a while 'cause I can't stand her whining," Adam said while checking his phone, looking totally disinterested and not even a little worried. Tanya decided that Adam's behaviour meant that she didn't have to pay too much attention to what she had seen so she decide to find out something more about his friend.

"So...Theo has not a girlfriend at the moment, right?" Tanya-something asked.

"Well, yes and no. It's a complicated story," Adam gave back without saying too much.

"You mean that he had broken-up but he's still in love with her?"

"They are on a pause and he still hopes he can solve things because it's a very important relationship for him."

"I don't believe in taking a pause; I think that when a relationship ends, it's useless to try to take the good old days back."

"Well, it's not ended and anyway, they were talking about getting married and have a baby so it's not something you can forget easily," Adam said pretty annoyed but Tanya wasn't taking the hint to shut up or changing the subject.

"Well but there are plenty of fishes in the sea that will be more than happy to marry him and give him babies; he should get over her instead of wasting time after someone who doesn't care for him," she said, not hiding at all the fact that she was one of the fishes.

 _Oh God, I hope that they harry up with the plan or I am gonna punch this bitch in the face_.

"Well, Tanya, let's say that she's not a fish he can easily forget," Adam said, hoping that he didn't need to go on with the conversation and tell her to shut the fuck up.

"Who is she? Maybe I know her."

"Sorry but I don't think I should go on talking about this with you. You should ask Theo but I guess he wouldn't be happy to share the details of his love life with someone who barely knows," Adam said, not being able to hide the irritation in his voice. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Theo and Sydney coming toward them and he hoped that the torture would end soon.

"I am sorry Adam but you know that I cannot refuse a challenge," Theo said and Adam already had an idea of what he was talking about.

"Yes, and get ready to lose, Hutchcraft" Sydney said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Tanya-something asked, feeling angry about the fact that Theo hadn't even looked at her.

A second later, a waiter arrived and put a tray with twenty little glasses filled with transparent liquid on the table in front of the couch. Theo and Sydney sat down next to each other and they got ready to start the challenge.

"Okay, Sydney, let's see who will be able to dance after we drink everything," Theo said staring at Sydney with a defiant look in his eyes. They started downing the glasses keeping eye contact, making fun of each other, teasing and provoking each other, and Tanya-something was looking quite surprised at Adam who was there sitting on the same couch doing absolutely nothing. Adam felt the eyes of Tanya-something on him again so he turned toward her. 

"They are two idiots; there's nothing I can do to stop them so just be patient and wait for this stupid game to end," he said a little annoyed and after that, he picked his phone from his jacket and began to scroll his IG, not bothering about what was happening between his girlfriend and his band mate.

When Theo and Sydney finished emptying all the glasses, they started pretending to be a little tipsy. The transparent liquid was simple water, and not vodka as they had made the bitch believe, and now the three of them were ready to put on the final part of their show.

Theo and Sydney began to laugh for every stupid thing they were saying; after a few minutes Adam looked pretty pissed off by their behavior and complained that he couldn't stand them saying bullshit anymnore so Sydney and Theo got up from the couch and headed to the dance floor again.

"Theo!" Tanya-something called, springing up from the couch. Theo looked at her annoyed and put an arm around Sydney's waist resuming his walk. Tanya-something had obviously no intention to wait for the stupid challenge to end and, therefore, she followed Theo, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Theo...you came here with me. Why don't you dance with me instead?"

"To be honest, I didn't come here with you 'cause I came here with a man driving a taxi and anyway, let me win the bet and then I can dance with you all night long if you want," Theo replied, and he moved toward the center of the dance floor with Sydney.

"God, she really wants you badly," Sydney said into Theo's ear, avoiding laughing and pretending she was trying to seduce Theo.

"I am scared. I can't wait to be at home sleeping into Adam's arms," Theo murmured as he hugged Sydney tightly, resting his forehead against hers, pretending as well to be tipsy and trying to seduce Sydney.

"You're so lucky to have someone holding you while sleeping," Sydney said sighing with a dreamy face, biting her lip as if she was going to surrender to Theo.

"Well, if we get out of this place in fifteen minutes, we can go home, watch a movie and you can sleep at our place if you want. Tomorrow we could use your opinion on the other stuff we are working on so it would be perfect if you stay with us tonight."

"It's deal," Sydney said and she placed a kiss on Theo's cheek while looking at Tanya-something.

Tanya-something shot her a murderous look and walked toward Adam with the intention to tell him that something was going on between his girlfriend and his band mate, hoping to get her revenge on her. Adam didn't look surprised at her words, making her feel even more angry and she decided that maybe she could try to seduce Adam, just to make Sydney pay for her behavior. Honestly, she didn't know what to expect from this night; given the way the three of them were close and how they were behaving, she wouldn't be surprised to end up in a foursome after the party but it was okay for her if that would be the only way to put her hands on Theo. 

 

Five minutes later, Sydney walked toward Adam and Tanya-something, finding the bitch too much closer to the guitarist; one of her arm was on the backrest as if she was ready to lean against Adam and hug him, and the other hand had just landed on his knee. She had to hold back the impulse to slap her in the face and gathering all the self-control she had, she went on with the show.

"Adam, don't get angry but Theo felt sick. I left him alone at the restrooms but it's a few minutes he's inside and...it's better you go there to check what's going on," she said half in a worried and half in an apologizing tone.

"Fuck, I knew it! I fucking knew it! Why the heck you always have to do this stupid thing, Sydney! You know that I hate being with him when he's sick; he makes me feel sick too!" Adam almost shouted, looking and sounding really pissed off by their behavior. "I really do not understand how you can enjoy this stupid game," Adam continued before gathering his things and storming toward the restrooms.

Tanya-something obviously followed Adam and Sydney and she waited with her outside the restrooms.

"Theo is such an idiot," Sydney said laughing. "He had not eaten anything before drinking all that vodka. This is why I won," she added with the smirk still on her face and Tanya something was looking at her angrily.

"I think he's not the only idiot. Maybe you hadn't realized it yet but your boyfriend is very angry with you and you have probably also ruined my night with Theo," Tanya-something said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh, so you had plans for the night...interesting," Sydney said, taking a strand of hair between her fingers. "Did Theo know that?"

"Well, Theo made me understood that we are going to his place after the party," Tanya-something replied firmly, as if she was really believing in the lie she was saying.

"Maybe you understood it wrongly," Sydney replied in a bitchy tone.

"Well I don't think I have misunderstood a hand of my ass and his lips whispering _I want you_ in my ear," Tanya-something said looking straight in Sydney's eyes.

Sydney fought the laugh that wanted desperately to leave her mouth and, gathering all the acting skills she had to sound serious, she spoke.

"Well, Tanya...I know Theo since a while now and let's say I know him very very very well and I am sorry but you're not his type, even when he's desperate for a fuck or dead drunk."

Tanya-something was fuming but she tried to stay calm. Maybe it was better to have her as a friend instead of an enemy because it seemed that she and Theo were really pretty close friends. While she was thinking at the best way to reply, she noticed that Sydney was looking at her with a grin, as if she really knew Theo enough to know that the man had never done or said any of the things she had mentioned before and, at the end, she decided that it would be useless trying to be friend with her.

"Adam doesn't deserve a girlfriend like you. He was pretty pissed off with you both and I hope that he is going to break up with you tonight!"

"So you can try to get into his pants given the fact that Theo is not available to fuck you?" Sydney asked, approaching her face to hers.

"Well, he seemed very interested, darling."

"Oh, really? And tell me...also Adam touched your butt and whispered in your ear that he wanted you?"

Tanya-something's face got a nice shade of red because of the anger but she couldn't make a scene because she still hoped to have a chance, no matter if with Theo or Adam.

Sydney was enjoying a lot the part she was playing; after being an athlete, she had become an actress for a living, even if at the moment she was mainly a stunt woman and played roles where she had to fight a lot and barely talk. Lately, she hadn't had the chance to be such a bitch with another bitch on set and she was feeling proud; her acting skills were still there and she was good also when it came to improvise, even if many years had passed since the acting academy. It was a pity that nobody was there to compliment her and maybe give her an important role, but the fun she was having now was rewarding enough.

"Sorry baby but he loves me exactly the way I am. And in a couple of minutes, I am going home with those two cutie pies and have a very nice evening with both of them, if you know what I mean..." she said, murmuring the words directly into Tanya's ear.

A moment later, Adam came out of the restrooms with a furious look on his face.

 _Oh God, he had become a great actor too_ , Sydney thought pleasantly surprised, ready to go on playing her role and enjoying it every minute more.

"Get immediately a taxi, Sydney!" Adam commanded pretty harshly, putting his arm around Theo's waist to help him standing while walking him toward the exit.

"I am sorry Tanya, I feel like shit. Anyway, you're not my type so go back to the party and good luck," Theo said with an effort and they left Tanya alone, at loss for words. They got into a taxi and as soon as the car moved, they exchanged a high five for the performance, happy to finally go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it; I am waiting for comments on this :D  
> Thanks in advance <3


	3. WISH

"Did she really said that I touched her butt and asked her to go to my place?" Theo said in an outrageous tone while putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Yes but her plan failed because the squad triumphed again," Sydney said lifting her hand up to exchange a high five and then, they took a sip from the bottles of beer they had taken out of the fridge a few minutes before.

"And it's been so good making the fun of her all the time while waiting for you outside the bathroom. And you still don't know the rest...when I went to call Adam, she was leaning against him and had a hand on his knee. I am sure she was trying to get in his pants in case you were too drunk to fuck her," she went on, and Theo couldn't believe how disturbed that girl was.

"Well to be honest, being drunk was probably the only way she could convince me to fuck her," Theo said laughing but then, he met Sydney eyes. "Obviously it was just a joke, Syd; since I've met Adam, I had never been interested in anyone else, especially in women."

"Better you never forget this because otherwise I am gonna break both your legs and arms," she said in a menacing tone.

"I've had plenty of opportunities since we've become famous but I've never had any reason to even think about how it could be with someone else because he's my one and only, and he will always be," Theo replied, and he hoped that Sydney wasn't serious as she looked.

"I know you love him too much to do something that stupid; I was joking," she said before bursting into laughter.

"You know, it's a pity that they still have not understood how a talented actress you are," Theo said chuckling and he caught a bowl from the cupboard. "But it's gonna happen soon," he said and Sydney turned serious and decided to ask him something.

"Theo...do you think that Danny...I mean... the fact he asked me to leave my job to follow him all the time...is it because he's always surrounded by such girls and he...kinda needs a help to remember that he is not single?"

"Well, I am pretty sure that he's often surrounded by those kind of girls but I don't think he needs you next to him because otherwise he would cheat on you every time he has a chance," Theo said. "I am sure he wants you with him because he loves you but I also agree with your choice of not accepting his request; he had no right to ask you to leave your job the way he did, not giving you any chance but leave him. And anyway, he knows he won't have so much time for you; sometimes we barely have time to take a walk around the city...interviews, photo shoots, meet and greet, sound check... you will end up getting bored or, even worse, getting harassed by his fans! And you like your job and I know you want to earn your living without asking him anything so I think you made the right choice, if this can help."

"Thanks."

"Sydney... I am sure he loves you and he was probably very stressed when he gave you that kind of ultimatum because it surprised everyone."

"It seems he's dating a model lately."

"You know firsthand that a couple of pictures don't mean anything, Syd!"

"I know. Anyway he has any right to date who he wants since he's single."

"He has but...I am sure he is not doing it."

"I am happy you don't hate him as Adam does," she said, letting a little smile appear on her face. "Lately Adam gets nervous only hearing his name and keeps telling me that I'll get over him soon and that I'll find someone else but truth is that I don't think I want anyone else."

"I am sure you'll end up solving your problems and do not worry about Adam...he doesn't hate Danny; he is just over protective," Theo said hugging her briefly. "The fact is that he's not used to see you like that and well, I undertsand him 'cause I've always been used to see you happy, optimist and smiling and it hurts me to see you so sad. I guess it drives him crazy not being able to help you ."

Sydney smiled and thanked Theo then the microwave informed them that popcorns were ready and Sydney got a grip on herself and got ready to enjoy the rest of the night.

 

When Adam entered the door of the apartment after walking Ronnie, he saw Theo giving a piggyback to Sydney who was clinging at Theo with one arm and holding a huge bowl of popcorn with the other.

"I thought you'd never trust Theo again after what happened the last time," Adam said, remembering the two of them falling ruinously on the ground a couple of months ago. Luckily, she knew how to fall without getting injured and Theo had miraculously got up without a scratch but it couldn't end up always so good.

"He won't stumble this time, I'm carrying his beloved popcorn," she explained looking like she could trust Theo this time, probably not because of the popcorn but more likely because he wasn't drunk. As Theo was a clumsy Bambi, Adam didn't take his eyes off them until they both arrived safe at sofa and then, he clapped his hands to him for getting there with no incidents. Adam took his coat and shoes off and he walked toward the couch, giving Sidney a bag from the 24/7 grocery while Ronnie barked at Theo searching for his night treat.

"Well, it's not your favorite flavor but it's one of your favorite," Adam said and Sydney was happy to see that there was a Ben& Jerry can in the bag.

"Theo Hutchcraft, you are a lucky man, you know this, right?" Sydney asked, looking at Theo and waiting for an answer. "You won't find anyone better than him."

"I know it," Theo replied with a smile. "And maybe it's time everyone knows it," he went on and Sydney smiled widely.

"Are you ready to let everyone know about you?"

"We're thinking about talking to Matt," Adam said, and his tone betrayed a bit of nervousness not because he wasn't brave enough to face the consequences but only because he knew that Theo would be more affected by their decision and he would end up suffering because of some stupid idiot.

"We accepted his advice but honestly, it didn't work as expected," Theo said and Sydney noticed how Theo was eager to face the issue more than Adam was. "I think it's useless going on like that; I am really fed up of psychopath models and I don't know if I still have the patience to stand the inappropriate attentions of some crazy women that forget that they just have to interview me and not flirt with me hoping that I am gonna ask them out," Theo said with an annoyed tone and now Adam couldn't help but laughing.

"Theo, come on...is not that everyone wants to sleep with you!"

"You know what, Adam? You should be around when we get ready for interviews instead of disappearing searching for water, juice or whatever...they always attack me when I am alone!"

"Jesus Christ you're so dramatic, Theo!"

"And you should be angry and jealous instead of saying I am a drama queen," Theo replied a little annoyed.

"But I love you when you behave like a drama queen," Adam said and he looked at Theo with heart shaped eyes before letting himself fall on the couch and draw Theo close for a kiss. It was a quite chaste kiss but the way they were looking at each other after that, made Sydney's heart melt before it started aching. She had something like that just a few months before and right now, she missed Danny so much that she just wanted to go home, slip under the duvet watching a weeper and pretend that the movie was the reason of her unstoppable crying.

When the two lovebirds pulled apart and looked at her, she was gathering her stuff and she was about to say something when Adam hushed her.

"What are you doing?"

"I think it's better I go."

"We promised you a funny night and we need your opinion tomorrow so you are staying," Adam said almost in a harsh tone, as to make clear that she was not supposed to leave.

"I am sure that your night is gonna be more funny without me so-"

"Your ice cream has just reached the perfect point of softness to be eaten with moans of satisfaction so sit down and let's start our night," Adam said patting the empty spot next to him, inviting her to sit down and stop talking nonsense.

"Just not moan too much because you know that I am very excitable," Theo said with a mischievous smile and a second later his lips were on Adam's one who was returning the kiss.

"You really can’t sit on the couch next to each other without ending up making out and groping so if you want me to stay, I am gonna sit in the middle," she blurted out and she began to place herself in between the two men. The process took some time and after a little fight, several screams and lots of laughs, Sydney succeeded in her plan.

Theo tried unsuccessfully to persuade Sydney to give him back his seat but Adam convinced him that it was useless to start a fight with her so Theo gave up after Sydney promised to leave the spot next to Adam as soon as the movie was over.

"Enjoy being in this sandwich of love," Adam said and then, he pressed play so they could finally start watching the movie they had chosen.

Theo was munching on his popcorn, stuffing his left hand into the huge bowl. His right arm was resting on the backrest and the fingers of his right hand were gently caressing Adam's neck and hair. Sydney was eating her ice cream with a satisfied smile on her face, perfectly aware of what was going on between the two cutie pies and she felt happy, happy to know that love and soulmates existed for real.

Twenty minutes later, when both the popcorn bowl and the ice cream can were empty, Theo and Sydney began to find the movie really boring and they both stopped paying attention to it. Adam couldn't help but agree to their funny comments and they all began to say stupid jokes to the point that they started crying for the heavy laughs. They managed to stop at some point, wiping the tears away and regaining some composure and they chitchatted a bit about the party. Sydney asked Adam explanations about Tanya touching him and had reported what had happened while they were hiding in the restroom, making both Adam and Theo laughing hard, and it was then that Sydney's phone rang, and both Theo and Adam could see Danny's imagine appearing on the screen. Sydney's smile fell from her face and for a moment, she was tempted to answer. However, it could be just one of Danny's drunken calls so she turned the phone off and she got up from the couch, leaving the phone there. 

"Okay, bed time" Sydney said and she bent to kiss Adam on the cheek, doing the same thing with Theo a second later. She forced a little smile on her face to let the guys know she was okay but they knew her enough to know that she wasn't. Sydney didn't want that they felt sad for her and ruin the cheerful atmosphere of the past two days so she got a grip on herself and before leaving, she addressed to Theo.

"You know I love your voice Theo, but please, keep your moans muffled tonight; I am a bit sexually frustrated lately," she said with a smirk and Theo caught her hand, pulling her to himself, making Sydney ending up on his lap. He hugged her tight so she couldn't wriggle away from him and he brought his mouth to her ear.

"I pretend to be in prison, okay?" he said laughing and he smacked a kiss on her temple.

"Thanks Theo. I really appreciate your sensitivity. And I think Adam is gonna like this prison thing," she said with a wink, pretending she was fine and still in the mood for stupid jokes as always.

"It’s the minimum I can do after what you did for me tonight. We wouldn't be able to get rid of Tanya-something so easily without you around.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile and she left the couch walking toward the bedroom she usually slept in.

Theo turned to Adam and put his hand behind his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, and a second later, he straddled his boyfriend without losing contact with his lips. After a while, he broke the never-ending kiss and he looked down at the man under him with a mischievous smile.

"Oh God, I was going into withdrawal. It's been six hours since the last time we kissed properly!" Theo said and Adam smiled, giving him another kiss.

"I missed it too."

It didn't take too much before the kiss became more passionate; Adam's hands were on Theo's buttocks and the singer found himself grinding against Adam's groin but then, he decided that it was better to slow things down.

"Adam... I think you should go and check her. She's a good actress but we both know she's probably on the verge of crying now."

Adam stretched his hands up in the air before placing them behind his nape and sighing, feeling totally discouraged and frustrated because he really didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what to do to help her. I mean...she wants me to say that everything will go back as before but I don't want t-"

"Better you're realistic, Adam. She's not over Danny because she will never let him go. We both know that he is kinda perfect for her even if lately he had behaved like a wanker," Theo went on and Adam looked at him.

"I know they love each other, Theo, but maybe for them it's not enough! Maybe... maybe it's better for them to give up and move on," Adam said, feeling almost guilty for the fact that he wanted them apart but, unfortunately, Danny had pissed him off lately and had stopped to think that he was the right one for his best friend.

"Danny was stressed and probably had overreacted a little...anyway, just go there and check if she's okay. I put this stuff away and I will wait you in bed," Theo said patting Adam's shoulder before getting up.

Adam walked toward Sydney's bedroom. She had just finished to take a shower and was now brushing her teeth.

"Do you need anything?" Adam asked even if it was a stupid question given the fact that she had lot of her stuff at his place and therefore, she had everything she needed to spend the night and probably also an entire month.

"As you have probably already noticed, I have so much stuff here...maybe I should start bring something back home."

"Nobody use this room so it doesn't matter," he said as they walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"Theo seems more eager than you to talk to Matt...are you worried about what can happen to the band?" Sydney asked as she had noticed Adam being less enthusiastic than Theo.

"No, l am just worried about Theo. I mean he's the one always under the spotlight and he's the one who is always questioned and... I know he has handled every sort of weird situation during these years without losing his cool but this is gonna be different. This time it's gonna be about our private life and I am afraid he'll end up getting hurt by some stupid comments and I don't know what can I do to protect him."

"Just be there and let him know he can count on you every single day," she said but then she immediately corrected herself. "You already do that so maybe just remind him he can count on you...every single second," she said with a smile. "Despite it's gonna be tough, I think Theo is right and maybe, nothing bad is gonna happen because...it's not that you have to make a press declaration and let everyone know, right? Just go on with your life and if shit happens, people who loves you will stand by you. And I will always be here whenever you need me, ready to comfort you, as well as beating someone black and blue."

Adam smiled and thanked her; he put both his arms around her to hug her tightly and Sydney snuggled into his embrace.

"And I don't want to scare you but, in the worst scenario, it's better you get prepared to the amount of shit they are gonna throw on you, Anderson. After all, you are the one who stole Theo Hutchcraft's heart."

"I don't mind what they will say to me; I am just worried for Theo. Nothing matters more than him."

"I know. Everything will be fine."

There was a moment of silence; they both knew that they had talked about the consequences of people discovering their relationship because they didn't know how to face what had happened ten minutes before when Danny had called. Sydney had obviously thought about the phone call and now she had the gut feeling that maybe it was something different this time but obviously she couldn't talk with Adam about that or they would end up arguing. However, Adam knew her as the back of his hand and he was perfectly aware of what was going on through her mind so he couldn’t help but let her know that she was making a mistake. 

"Sydney...you should stop think-"

"Shut up, Adam! You've been an idiot with Theo and he didn't give up on you even when he had any reason to do it and now you're the happiest couple in the world," she blurted out, stopping Adam to go on saying always the same things she already knew. She felt bad for the way she had replied but when she met Adam's eyes, he didn't look angry for her reaction.

"Yes, you're right," Adam said and he hugged her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. They stood there silent for a while with Sydney trying unsuccessfully to fight the tears that were ready to flood her eyes; she had never been that fragile and it was heartbreaking to see her like that. Maybe he should call Danny and have a talk with him given the fact that it looked impossible for her to live without him but he was afraid he would end up messing things even more. 

 

 

When Adam went back to his bedroom thirty minutes later, Theo was half-asleep. He got rid of his clothes, took a quick shower and then, he slipped under the covers spooning Theo, hugging the singer in a tight embrace.

"Is she okay? Tell me you didn't make her cry," Theo asked with a sleepy voice, snuggling into Adam's arms.

Adam's silence was the answer that Theo didn't want to hear so he sighed and decided to tell him what had happened while he wasn't around.

"Danny wrote me a message ten minutes ago. He went to the party because someone told him she was there but we were already gone when he arrived. He went at her home but he didn't find her so he called her and then he wrote me asking if she was here. I decided to call him back," Theo said, pausing for a moment, waiting for Adam's comment since he knew that he didn't agree with giving the man another chance. As it seemed that Adam didn't want to comment anything, he went on.

"I told him we'll have a chat tomorrow morning."

"Was it one of his pathetic drunken-calls? Because he usually forgets everything the day after," Adam asked, his tone still hiding some irritation even if he seemed less angry than usual.

"No, he was sober and he seemed really sorry and... miserable to be honest. He told me that he misses her and that the story with that model is fake. He wants Sydney back in his life and he admitted that he's been an idiot."

"I really don't understand, Theo...I mean...they have been together for four years ...I cannot accept the fact he thinks she's one of those stupid bitches more than happy to be the girlfriend of a rock star and do nothing all day long except using his credit card," Adam said looking really perplexed by what had happened. 

"Yes, she's definitely not like that bitch. I hope I won't have nightmares," Theo said snuggling in Adam's arms.

"You won't. Because I am here and I will always be."

"I love you, Adam. I hope you know that."

"I know it; and I love you too. We've been very lucky to meet; sometimes I almost feel guilty for being that happy," Adam said.

"Yes, I know what you mean; sometimes I feel guilty too for not having anything to complain about."

"Well, I think that Matt's choice is definitely something to complain about! Or did you change your mind? Cause in that case, you'd be happy to you know that I have Tanya's number so we can call her again the next time," Adam said with a chuckle.

"Better you stop making the fun of me because if Danny proofs to be serious, and I know he is, next time you have to go to a party with an annoying, boring, stupid girl," Theo said in a mocking tone.

"You really believe that now he's gonna doing right, don't you? You're such a tender heart," Adam said looking at Theo with a lovely smile. Theo was happy to notice that, with each passing minute, Adam seemed less mad at Danny and he suspected that probably Sydney had managed to make him change idea about the fact that the man didn't deserved another chance.

"I have the gut feeling he's gonna do it right and that they will finally find a way to make things work because they are really a cute couple and even if you don't want to admit it, you know that they belong to each other."

"Despite my desire of punching him I know that they kinda belong to each other so...if tomorrow you tell me that I can trust him, I am not going to prevent them from being happy together again."

"And... what about the rest? Do you still want to talk to Matt?"

"Yes, we should tell him that we're done with this story of cover-girls. We're gonna live our life discretely and if rumors keep going, we'll let people decide what to think and what to do."

"I am happy you're in. And I was thinking that maybe we can go back playing that song again," Theo whispered, a mischievous smile appearing on his handsome face, making him look pretty irresistible to Adam's eyes.

"Hum...what are you talking about? Evelyn?" Adam asked, raising both his eyebrows and approaching Theo's lips for a kiss.

"The explanation you gave about you damaging my ear wasn't that satisfying for the fans; I think nobody ever believed it was a good reason," Theo said with a chuckle.

"Yes, a pretty lame excuse. I missed playing that song during the last tour...I missed standing up from the piano stool, taking my guitar and playing my part at the center of the stage."

"Yes, I miss watching at the crowd going crazy at you...you deserve that moment again, Adam! And well, I also miss watching your gorgeous ass in front of me," Theo said with a chuckle.

"And maybe I could kiss you at the end of the performance...that song always makes you very emotional," Adam said kissing Theo rather passionately.

"Yes, I really need you to comfort me properly after pouring my heart out," Theo explained, searching for another kiss that Adam was more than happy to give. However, even if they were having fun thinking about them kissing him on stage in front of hundreds of people, they really didn't mean it for real; both their love and that song were too important to become a piece of the show but it was funny joking about that.

"But then I have to find another stupid excuse to explain why now we're gonna play Evelyn again," Adam said laughing. "Maybe I can say that now you have a bionic ear and I cannot damage it anymore?"

"A bionic ear...this is cool," Theo said giggling. "Like a superhero...really cool. That part of the fandom that missed our bromance will be very happy; they'll go crazy the moment they realize that is even better than they had imagined" Theo said, rolling on top of Adam and kissing him.

"But then we'll have another problem, Theo. Because I love your name and I love also mine but together? They'll end up calling us what? Adeo? Theam? They are really awful!" Adam said laughing.

"Hum, there must be a way to sound more cool... Listen to this.... Andercraft! Or...Hutchenson maybe?" Theo said bursting into laughter too, hiding his face in the pillow to muffle the noise and not awake Sydney.

"They are pretty hilarious but at least not that awful," Adam said, even if he wasn't able to decide which one would be the best to use. After some more laughs and hot kisses, Adam turned serious and pulled Theo close.

"We both know it's not going to be easy, especially for you."

"Adam... I know that I'll end up in embarrassing situations during interviews and I know that some words I am gonna read or listen to will hurt me more than anything has ever hurt me but with you by my side I can face everything."

"I am gonna protect you whatever is gonna happen and we won't be alone because Matt will stand by our side as well as our band mates and our friends and families. They will support us and if someone threatens us, we already know who to contact," Adam said with a chuckle to diffuse the tension.

"Yes, Syd is not a professional athlete anymore but she still knows how to beat the shit out of someone," Theo underlined with something that was meant to resemble a Muay Thay move.

"And there's the Irish pub-brawls squad," Adam added making Theo smiling happily because now Adam looked ready to give Danny another chance.

"Danny won't disappoint you."

"Sydney made me notice that I've behaved badly long time ago and you didn't give up on me so...I have really no right to think he cannot be the man Sydney deserves to have."

"Yes, you've been a wanker too; and now you should do something to make me forget what I've almost forgotten and that you have made me remember," Theo said with a mischievous look in the eyes.

"Hum...is it okay if I make you forget also your name?" Adam said rolling Theo until he was lying on his stomach; he bit his neck and then his lips travelled down his spine until they reached his butt.

"Yes, please. I don't think I need to know which is my name for the rest of the night..."

"I have something in mind that will make you hard to remember your name also tomorrow morning," Adam said spreading Theo's legs and lowering his mouth in between his buttocks.

"I am gonna check it on my passport, don't wo...worry," Theo replied while a moan escaped his mouth.

"Shut up, Theo. Remember you have to pretend you're in prison; don't make me gag you," Adam said and Theo did his best to be as much silent as he could while Adam's tongue was driving him crazy.

*

Adam and Theo had gone through lots of bad moments during the past year but they had overcome them all, getting stronger and even more close than they already were. Unexpectedly, lots of people had supported them besides their families and close friends so now most of the bad memories had already faded away and they were back to some kind of normality, always remembering how lucky they were for what they had.

 

Adam looked at his side to check Theo who was standing on his left, waiting for his nod to start playing the guitar. They were in a beautiful church in the Irish countryside and Sydney and Danny were about to get married. They had asked them to play and sing during the celebration because Mark and Glenn, Danny's band mates, were too emotional to take care of the musical part without risking a disaster and Adam and Theo had been more than happy to help, knowing that the three of them would happily return the favour within some months when another special marriage would be celebrated and love would triumph over everything once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which their shipping name would be? They are pretty hilarious lol
> 
> Thanks for reading this unusual story; see you on December 31 for a surprise I am working on with my friend (hoping that you can consider reading a very long oneshot about Adam and Theo celebrating together the new year a nice surprise lol)  
> <3


End file.
